


Will you still love me the same ?

by xNJx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNJx/pseuds/xNJx
Summary: Ils pensaient qu'après quatre ans de vie commune, ce n'était pas une décision qui allait les séparer. En fait, ils avaient raison. Cette décision allait les séparer, certes, mais pour mieux les rassembler. / OS / UA / FrostIron /





	Will you still love me the same ?

...

Loki vérifia une ultime fois ses bagages et ses papiers. 

Demain, il se réveillerait en France. Avec un nouveau chez soi, et un nouveau boulot dans une nouvelle maison d'édition. Il appréciait grandement cette opportunité qu'on lui avait offerte, et ce qu'elle représentait. Ce qu'il aimait moins, cependant, étaient le refus et le comportement de Tony. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, du moins, pas de façon naturelle, depuis qu'il savait. 

Son petit ami partait s'installer en France pour le travail. Loin de lui, loin d'eux, et surtout, loin de ce qu'ils avaient construit. 

Donc Tony boudait dans le salon. 

Loki sortit de la chambre. Son sourire était mitigé;quelque peu inexistant on va dire. 

La nuit dernière, Tony avait dormi dans le canapé. 

« Je, erm, je vais y aller. Mon taxi sera là dans cinq minutes. »

Il eut le droit à un silence pour toute réponse. Loki soupira, l'embrassa sur la joue, ravala ses larmes et se débrouilla avec ses bagages. Dès qu'il eut franchit la porte, Tony se mit à pleurer tout en se maudissant d'être un tel connard. 

…

Et donc Tony se retrouva tout seul dans leur grand appartement. 

Il ignorait ce qu'il était censé faire. Pendant un moment, il avait songé à se bourrer la gueule. 

Pathétique. 

Cela n'allait en rien changer le fait que Loki venait de le laisser. Leur relation n'était pas terminée ; ils étaient ensemble depuis bientôt quatre ans, et bon sang, ils étaient si bien. C'était Tony qui en avait la forte impression. 

Son départ n'était pas la fin, mais un nouveau début et Tony n'avait pas été capable de le voir. Il se maudit à nouveau et se mit à courir pour sortir de son appartement, en attrapant les clés de sa voiture au passage. 

…

Il roulait vite, si vite. 

Pendant ce temps là, Loki attendait, assis sur un siège à l'aéroport. 

Tony se gara en double file devant l'aéroport quinze minutes plus tard, il enclencha ses warning et courut dans l'aéroport. Il bouscula des personnes, s'excusa rapidement et se moqua du fait qu'on le regardait et l'insultait de fou. Peu importe. 

Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin à la porte d'embarcation pour Paris, et, foutu bordel de merde, l'hôtesse venait tout juste d'en fermer l'accès. 

Tony s'écroula sur un siège tandis que, dans l'appareil, Loki fixait le paysage, et Tony, s'éloigner de lui. Lui s'éloigner de lui. C'était une question de point de vue.

…

Loki passa la première journée en France avec des sentiments partagés. La France était un pays magnifique, et les gens ne se moquaient pas de ses fautes de langue. Il avait été accueilli chaleureusement au sein de la maison d'édition. Ses collègues étaient tous très sympa. Bruce était celui qui lui avait fait découvrir la maison d'édition. 

Pour sa première nuit en France, Loki n'avait pas dormi. 

Seulement pleuré. Pleuré de joie pour cette superbe opportunité, mais également pleuré du manque de Tony dont il souffrait. 

…

 

A la fin de sa deuxième journée de travail, Loki et ses collègues allèrent boire un verre ensemble. 

Bruce était vraiment le plus sympathique, et son amour pour les livres était un point qu'ils avaient en commun. Loki n'avait pas mentionné Tony, et il n'avait pas non plus eu de nouvelles. 

Et donc, il rentra chez lui. Seul. 

Il sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur exploser. 

Sauf que...sa porte était entrouverte. Il y avait du bruit et une délicieuse odeur qui provenait de la cuisine. 

Une délicieuse odeur de...

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria t-il en voyant Tony sortir de la cuisine. Ce dernier avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. 

Loki se mit à pleurer. Tony l'enlaça, caressa ses cheveux et murmura : 

« Je suis tellement désolé, mon Loki...Mais je vais changer, je le veux pour nous. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mais, non, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît, sinon, je, non, je vais- »

Et il se mit à pleurer lui aussi. 

Ils avaient l'air de deux beaux idiots, les larmes aux yeux, debout dans l'entrée de l'appartement. 

…

Loki donnait des leçons de Français à Tony. 

C'était...tordant. 

Loki était assis en tailleur sur le lit, Tony avait la tête dans l'oreiller et maugréait que la langue française n'était pas faite pour lui. 

« On reprend, » dit Loki. 

« Je...m'appeler...Tony. »

« Ton verbe Tony, il faut le conjuguer. Je m'appelle Loki. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Tony gémit. 

« Je m'appelle Tony... »

« Bien. » sourit Loki, en tournant les pages d'un bled. 

« Et...j'aimer, hum, j'aime Loki. »

Loki rougit et, peut être qu'ensuite le bouquin lui tomba des mains et que Tony lui prouvait à quel point cette phrase était vraie.

…

The end


End file.
